Hetalia Twilight
by 1DHetaliaHP13
Summary: Tino just moved in to Forks. Everything was just normal until she saw Berwald. After that, she never got him out of her mind. She suspects that he's a... VAMPIRE. Finland as Bella and Berwald as Edward. SuFin. Rated T just in case.


This is practically my fist crossover fanfic. Bear with me please. And I'm having a crazy thingamajigy on SuFin pairing.

And I don't own anything. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia: Axis Powers and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga.

Starring:

Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna as Edward

Finland - Tino Väinämöinen as Bella

Denmark- Mathias Køhler as Jacob

Austria - Roderich Edelstein as Carlisle

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry as Esme

Belarus - Natalia Alfroskaya as Rosalie

America- Alfred F. Jones as Emmett

Ukraine-Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya as Alice

England - Arthur Kirkland as Jasper

China - Yao Wang as Charlie

Vietnam -Lien Chung as Renee

Germania - Folkert Beilschmidt as Billy Black

Hong Kong - Li Wang as Eric

Taiwan - Mei Wang as Angela

Seychelles-Angeline Laroque as Jessica

France- Francis Bonnefoy as Mike

Cuba-Ricardo Cruz as Tyler

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Twilight<strong>

This is not a bad idea. I'm the one whose going to give for the sake of my mother. If she wanted to have time with her new husband then sure she can have time with him. She could've just said so rather than just moping around in the house worrying like hell when he's away. But I'm gonna do this. Not even my hair-brained mother could stop me. But there's some things that will never be the same.

I sure would miss Phoenix. I would miss the heat and warmth. I would miss the sunshine and everything. Even my hair-brained mother dearest. But leaving is also for my own sake. And for the benefit of my dad, Yao. He lives on the other side of the country. Where the sun will shine when it feels like it. In Forks. And that's where I'm going.

My flight wasn't that bad. It's just uncomfortable not having anyone to chat with. Those buses in Seattle were... comfy. And just as I expect there's Yao waiting for me.

"Welcome back, Tins.", greeted Yao, while helping me with the luggage.

"Good to see you again, Dad.", I said, while hugging him. I got this habit of calling him Yao behind his back.

"How's your flight?"

"A bit uncomfortable but it was fine."

The thing I like about Yao is that if he knows he's got none to say, he shuts up. That's the part we get along. He's the chief of police in Forks. That little town only has a population of 3,142 people. Great.

"You're hair has grown longer.", muttered Yao.

"I cutted it since the last time I saw you.", I said observing my hair. It's still short in this status.

"Guess it grew out again."

I saw wonderful carvings on the way. It's so cool. Our house in Forks never changed. I still got my room with it's view of the our front. And I forgot. One bathroom.

"Got you a decent table lamp and uhh... the sheet. Got the saleslady to pick that out. You do like purple do you?"

"Purple's cool."

One thing I like about Yao. He doesn't hover. A man in a wheel chair with a handsome guy with long hair approaches the lawn. Yao greets them with a smug on his face. I better go down. I mean that would be rude if I don't because Yao saw me peeking in my window.

"Tino, you remember Folkert?"

"Yeah. Hey. How you doin'?"

"Well, I'm still dancing. It's about time that you showed up. Yao here hasn't stop yacking about it for weeks."

"Whatever, Folkert. You want a piece of this?"

"C'mon and give it! You fight like an old lady!"

I was so weirded out and embarrassed at the same time. Luckily the cute guy with long hair presumed I'm in dire need of a conversation.

"Hey! Uhmm... I'm Mathias. We uhh... used to make mud pies when we were little."

"No way. Oh, wait. I remember. Yeah cool."

"So, Tins... How'd you like this?", crashed in Yao.

"What's this?"

"Your homecoming present."

"No... ohmygosh! Thank you!"

"Here. Imma help you get started.", offered Mathias.

"Okay... so uhh... how do we do this?"

"So... try not to get over sixty..."

"Hey, can we ride to school tomorrow?"

"Sorry, but I go to school on reservation."

"Aww... it could've been so nice to know one person."

Great. What a day. It was nice to have a new car but how can I fit in Fork's high school? Tomorrow's gonna be my first day so I better get some shut-eye.

* * *

><p>It's March. Middle of the semester. I'd be lucky if I actually met one person before I got here.<p>

"Nice ride.", said a tan guy.

"Thanks..."

Looking at my class schedule, a guy approached me.

"Hey! Hi! Welcome to Fork's High School. You're Tino Väinämöinen, the new girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Li Wang, the eyes and ears of this place? Do you need anything? I can be your tour guide, lunch buddy... ehrm... shoulder to cry on. And hey, I'm on the paper on you're news baby. Front page."

"Oh, please tell you're actually serious about it?"

"Chillax. No feature."

"Oh, uhmm, yeah sure. I just got a problem finding Trigonometry. That's all."

Eric helped me find my next class. The time when gym came, I was nearly bummed out. I hitted the ball and sadly, it hit the guy playing basketball on the other side of the gym.

"Oww!", shouted the guy in pain.

"I'm so sorry. I told them not to let me play."

"Well, yeah. No problem. Hey! You're Tino Väinämöinen, the new girl right?"

"Just Tin."

"I'm Francis, by the way."

"She's got a great spike, huh. I'm Seychelles, btw."

"Hey. I'm..."

"Tino, right? Everyone here practically knows."

"I'll just be going."

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

Everybody was so hospitable here. Nice bunch.

"...I know. Weird right?", said Seychelles.

"Hey. May I sit here?"

"Oh, sure.", said Francis.

"Hey, Francey! You met my home girl, Tino?"

"Oh, your home girl?", exclaimed Francis.

"My girl!", said Ricardo while kissing my cheek. "Time to mess up your day, Francis!"

Francis ran after him, his fist clenched.

"Wow. It's like first grade all over again and you're the shiny new toy.", said Seychelles.

"Smile!", said a girl flashing her camera. "I need new candid for the feature."

"The feature's dead, Mei-Mei! Don't bring it up again.", said Li, while leaving the table in a huff. "And I got your back, baby.", he said while patting my shoulder.

"Great. Guess we're gonna do another editorial on teen drinking."

"Well, you can always go with... I dunno. Eating disorders?", I suggested.

"Actually... that's a good one."

"I know right? I mean, what did I tell you?", said Seychelles.

As they kept on babbling about a guy named Ben, my eyes fluttered away and saw the most extraordinary persons in Forks... wow. They're faces and everything is like carved to perfection.

"Who are they?", I asked.

"The Edelstiens.", answered Mei-Mei with a smug on her face.

"They're uhmm... Dr. Edelstein's foster kids and they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago.", said Seychelles. "The blonde girl, that's Natalia. And the big blonde guy right next to her is Alfred. They're like a thing. Which is weird."

"Chelles, they're not actually related.", said Mei-Mei.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird."

"Maybe he'll adopt me.", said Mei-Mei.

"Okay, that girl with the headband's named Katyusha who acts really freaky. And she's with this guy Arthur who looks like he's in pain."

One guy took my attention. He was the one guy left with no one with him.

"Who's he?", I asked, full of curiosity, because he was really getting my attention.

"That's Berwald Edelstein. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, nobody here's good enough for him."

I saw that guy Berwald smirk, as if he heard what Angelique was saying. My heart started to pound. What's with this guy?

"Seriously, like, don't waste your time.", advised Angel.

"I wasn't planning to." But I think, it's safe to cross my fingers. But a chill ran up my spine. I should've had listened more to what Angel and Mei-Mei was talking about. Because Berwald Edelstein is looking at me like a predator waiting for it's prey to move.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired. Im gonna continue this on Saturday. Math exam is coming up. Hope you like it ;)<strong>

**Review pls. Thank you.**


End file.
